Brushboy Chapter 1
by davebarbarian
Summary: Brushboys archenemy is revealed!


Lukas Randolph was just a rich, foolish lad when his parents decided to give him up for the party life, all he had left was his butler who swindled the family money and left him on the streets at the ripe age of 25. For the next 3 years he lives a life of crime trying to avoid time. One day he decides to do a solo mission and breaks into a house in the rich neighborhood. The problem was that the owners were home and they caught him in his tracks. The owners of the house decide to give him to options, one was to go to jail, the other was to give a life of crime and live with them. He decides on the 2nd option and that is how he became the adopted son of the brushes. The brushes were crazy nice and would go out of their way to help people. For the next 2 years he lived in a friendly lovely house, where he learned karate and the way of the brush. On a family trip to the zoo, the brushes noticed a bank robbery in progress. The two parents decided to try to stop the bank robbery, but the cost of their life, leaving Lukas with nothing but their fortune. During the funeral he decided to get revenge, so supporting a fancy disguise he takes up his brush to seek his parents' killers. Once he found them he decided to be the better man and left them for the police. Feeling good about dealing justice to fools he decides to keep his brush and costume and sport the name "Brushboy, dealing justice in the city that he helped destroy.

It was 9:00 pm, the time I normally go on my nightly stroll where I seek out crime as the hero "Brushboy". I building dive to the allies, where I happen to chance upon a mugging, I pull out my brush and run to the young lassies who was trying to mug a business man. "Excuse me miss, but just because you are young and cute, and this man is rich and old, doesn't mean you can mug him. If you just drop the gun and leave all will be forgiven."

The little girl, who couldn't have been any older than eight looked me in the eyes and said, "The mistress sees all and right now her gaze is upon you Brushboy."

She shoots at me and I close my eyes and duck, luckily she missed, when I open my eyes the little girl is gone. The man whose life I just saved comes up to me to thank me. "Sir, I'm so glad that our town has someone like you who saves people like me."

"It's all I a day's work, now if you excuse me I have a girl to brush."

I start to climb up the building, and as I do so I hear the man say, "Give her a good brushing for me!"

I've been searching the city for hours and I still haven't seen that little girl. All the crimes I stopped were the same old same old, nothing close to being related to her. When I finally decide to give up around 1 o'clock, i suddenly see something crash into the city's bank. I get there way before the police would, all I here is the banks security alarm and rubble; I decide to check the volt.

When I get to the volt I see a man, this man was dressed in a silly costume and it seemed like he's been waiting for me. As soon as I come into his view he shouts, "AWWWW I've been waiting for you me boy, you think you can stop me? Well you're ten years to early."

He laughs at what he just said, and before I could ask him who he was he pulled out a comb and started to attack. I was barely able to pull out my brush in order to block his comb. When our brush and comb made contact we both got blown away. By the time I got up the man was already chasing me down. As I block his comb and brash for impact I ask him "Who are you?"

"I my boy am Professor Comb, ruler of this city!"

"No you're not, as long as I have anything to brush about it!"

Feeling weak in the knees after taking so many blows from his comb, I fall to my knees. Seeing that I'm at my weakest, he decides to flee. He didn't take anything, not even my life, so I couldn't help but wonder why he came here. Then I noticed the card he dropped, as I picked up the card I noticed it read, "The Mistress is watching." I gasped and realized Professor Comb is the Mistress.


End file.
